Un White Day estrany
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Fingir que no sabia que en Heiji era l'autor dels missatges florals li costava horrors. Na Kazuha s'escarrassava per a comportar-se com sempre, però com més s'hi esforçava més sospitava en Heiji


_Meitantei Conan i tots els seus personatges són propietat d'Aoyama Gosho._

**Un White Day estrany**

Fingir que no sabia que en Heiji era l'autor dels missatges florals li costava horrors. Na Kazuha s'escarrassava per a comportar-se com sempre, però com més s'hi esforçava més sospitava en Heiji fins al punt d'arribar a preguntar-li què coi li passava. Definitivament mentir no feia per ella.

Va nuar-se el llaç blau marí assegurant la seva cua de cavall i va sortir al carrer apressada perquè s'havia clapat. El dia no començava massa bé, sort que era divendres. Va girar la cantonada gairebé derrapant, quelcom va volar cap a ella i ho va engrapar amb seguretat gràcies als seus bons reflexos. Va observar l'objecte: un casc de moto.

—Ja m'imaginava que t'hauries clapat.

Sabia que estava esgotada, entre els exàmens, entrenaments i els preparatius del vestuari per a l'obra de teatre que preparaven pel final d'aquell curs na Kazuha no dormia massa. Se li notava, no calia esser un gran detectiu per a adonar-se'n.

—Heiji!

—Au, puja —va bufar posant-se el casc i baixant la moto de la pota de cabra.

Na Kazuha va posar-se'l també, va afermar la motxilla damunt la d'en Heiji i va muntar obedient assegurant-se de seure's a sobre la faldilla i enganxar-se tot el possible a l'esquena d'en Heiji, no era qüestió d'anar ensenyant les calces pertot de bon matí. El trajecte de vint minuts a peu va transformar-se pràcticament en un sospir amb la moto.

Atansant-li la mà per sobre l'espatlla en Heiji va ajudar-la a baixar abans de fer-ho ell. Els seus companys se'ls miraven d'aquella manera estranya en que ho feien cada cop que estaven a prop l'un de l'altra o compartien algun gest còmplice com aquell d'ajudar-la a baixar.

Aquella ajuda innocent sempre rebia un mormolat «el príncep ajudant a la seva princeseta» que a en Heiji el treia de polleguera i que na Kazuha contestava amb la seva millor cara de pòquer. Després d'aquell gest sabia que na Kazuha rebria un sens fi de comentaris desagradables d'altres noies que la consideraven una rival a batre i també sabia que ella els respondria amb indiferència. Aquelles noies estúpides que no sabien que no podien guanyar.

—Ah, Heiji —va pronunciar traient-se el casc—, abans que se m'oblidi, aquesta tarda, podries venir a casa meva?

—És clar... que ha passat res?

Na Kazuha va arreglar-se els cabells amb els dits, va fer que no amb el cap i va dibuixar un somrís innocent.

—No, res. Només és que... en fi, he de donar-te una cosa.

—D'acord —va replicar tot arrossegant la moto cap al pàrquing de bicis del pati del davant de l'institut.

Ella va acomiadar-se sortint disparada per a reunir-se amb les seves amigues mentre ell tancava el cadenat de seguretat, tot i que era un recinte tancat mai se sabia si algun cafre voldria robar-li la moto. Per si de cas, ell preferia no córrer el risc.

La professora d'anglès anava explicant la lliçó però en Heiji no li feia ni cas. Analitzava na Kazuha sense desenganxar la vista de la seva esquena que es movia al ritme de la seva respiració relaxada. Què redimoni li passava? Es comportava d'una manera tan estranya que no podia evitar patir. Des de feia unes setmanes semblava sentir-se incòmoda amb ell, si més no li feia aquella sensació i això el feia sentir-se incòmode a ell. Encara estaria amb allò de l'admirador secret? Havia dit que era cursi, no? Llavors no tenia lògica que allò la preocupés fins al punt d'alterar el seu comportament. Na Kazuha sempre havia estat excessivament transparent, fins i tot quan provava de no ser-ho, quan mentia semblava dur-los escrit al front... Era incapaç de desxifrar aquell misteriós comportament. Encara que volia aconseguir-ho per sobre de tot.

Durant la classe d'història va començar a sentir-se massa frustrat amb aquell comportament tan embullat i indesxifrable. Per què coi ell, sent tan intel·ligent com era, no podia entendre què dimoni li passava?

Na Kazuha va girar-se una mica sentint-se observada, va arquejar les celles en una pregunta muda que va ser resposta amb un lleu cop de mà a l'aire. Va encongir les espatlles amb la sensació que d'un moment a l'altre li saltaria al damunt i la sacsejaria fins a que confessés el que fos que el tenia tan concentrat.

Quan va arribar el descans encara no havia trobat la resposta al seu misteri particular, però va provar de relaxar-se passejant passadís amunt passadís avall com un rodamón.

Va mirar na Kazuha que semblava d'allò més emocionada xerrant amb la seva millor amiga, totes dues semblaven estar d'allò més emocionades. Va enfonsar les mans a les butxaques de la seva jaqueta i va estrènyer amb suavitat el seu contingut i va tornar a entrar a l'aula acostant-se a les dues amigues.

—De debò? —va preguntar na Kazuha tirant-se endavant—. Llavors en Tamagusuku-kun i tu...?

—No, no —va replicar na Yuri movent la mà—. Només m'ha regalat xocolata.

En Heiji va mirar la cara de na Yuri que deia molt més del que havia pronunciat: només m'ha regalat xocolata però tan de bo hi hagi alguna cosa més. Si podia desxifrar a na Yuri per què no podia amb na Kazuha.

—Però mai no li en regala a ningú, no?

—Bé...

Na Kazuha va tocar-se el cap reaccionant al sobtat pes que sentia, va agafar amb la mà el misteriós objecte embolicat amb paper blanc i se'l va mirar.

Xocolata.

—Per a tu, idiota —va rondinar. Els seus dits s'havien mogut sense el seu permís i pres la decisió que aquell era el moment de donar-li la maleïda xocolata.

Na Kazuha va mirar el paquet i després a en Heiji. Era estrany. En Heiji sempre li regalava xocolata al White Day però estant a soles i mai a l'escola. La classe sencera se'ls mirava perquè sabien com n'era d'insòlita aquella escena. A més mai regalava xocolata a ningú més malgrat rebre'n tones per Sant Valentí.

—Està enverinada? —va preguntar na Kazuha plena de desconcert.

—Idiota —va replicar ell arrencant-se-la de les mans. Va obrir-la bruscament, va treure un bombó i se'l va menjar—. Si no la vols me la quedo jo.

—Li has robat el xicot a na Kazuha-chan! —va exclamar na Yuri amb una ganyota de diversió.

—Eh?

—No ho sabeu? —va fer assentint amb el cap com si estigués a punt de desvetllar un gran misteri—. Si et regalen quelcom de menjar i un altre ho tasta abans que tu et roba el teu gran amor.

—Quina bestiesa és aquesta —va remugar en Heiji.

La classe va omplir-se d'un mormol, la situació era estranya, la xocolata era estranya, tot era estrany. El seus companys el titllaven de maldestre per regalar-li xocolata negra a na Kazuha i a més per fer-ho el White Day. Tothom sabia que al White Day la xocolata havia de ser blanca.

—Que remugueu, idiotes —va bufar el jove detectiu tant molest com avergonyit—. Per a què regalar-li quelcom que no es menjarà?

»A aquesta idiota només li agrada la xocolata negra.

La revelació va caure com una bomba entre els estudiants, en Heiji va preguntar-se quants d'ells haurien comprat la xocolata equivocada, per les seves cares va saber que tots. I és que na Kazuha era molt popular, tots els anys acabava amb una muntanya de xocolata —errònia—, en rebia fins i tot de nois al que no havia regalat res.

—Marcant el territori? —va preguntar na Yuri amb malícia mentre els nois es llençaven damunt na Kazuha per a preguntar-li si era cert el que acabava de dir en Heiji.

—Això és ridícul, Fujieda-kun.

—De deeebò? Tu MAI li has regalat xocolata a classe.

Aquell to de veu va crispar-li els nervis.

—Sé el que vas fer Hattori-chan.

—De què vas? —va remugar veient-la unir-se a la resta dels seus companys de classe.

La molt... allò significava que ho sabia? O, només seguia amb allò de la xocolata del White Day? Va fulminar-la amb la mirada. Coi d'entremetida.

Na Yuri va girar-se i li va somriure.

L'hauria escanyat.

º º º

Quan en Heiji va aturar-se davant la porta de casa seva, na Kazuha, va baixar d'una revolada sense esperar que l'ajudés, estava neguitosa. S'havia passat un mes planejant allò i ara que havia arribat el moment de la veritat s'estava acollonint.

Ell, sense donar-li cap importància, va ficar la moto al jardí del davant i després va tancar l'enreixat de l'entrada. Ella ja havia obert la porta de la casa i s'estava traient les sabates; en Heiji va seguir-la.

—Un te? —va preguntar nerviosa.

—És clar.

Na Kazuha el va preparar i servir, van asseure's al sofà ell relaxat i ella tensa retorçant-se les mans a la falda. En Heiji se la mirava de reüll de tant en tant, allà hi era una altra vegada aquella incòmoda sensació que na Kazuha no se sentia bé al seu costat.

—Què? —va fer exasperat. Si no podia desxifrar-ho per sí sol li ho demanaria sense més.

—No res...

—Escolta, m'has demanat que vingués. —Va agafar-li les mans per a que deixés de retorçar-se els dits—. Què has de donar-me? I que coi et passa? Estic fart que et comportis d'aquesta manera tan estranya, Kazuha.

—J-jo...

Silenci.

Na Kazuha va inspirar fondo i va acotar el cap, en Heiji va deixar-li anar les mans però no va deixar de mirar-la.

—Espera un moment —va dir posant-se dempeus.

Ell va observar com pujava les escales nerviosa, agafant-se a la barana com si allò la calmés. En Heiji va colpejar el terra amb el peu inquiet, va aixecar-se provant de combatre aquella sensació i va anar fins al peu de l'escala, va esperar uns segons que van semblar-li hores i va pujar seguint les seves passes arrossegat per la necessita d'acabar amb allò d'una vegada.

Va topar amb ella quan sortia de la seva habitació amb una capsa a les mans. Va quedar-se immòbil i atordida un segon i llavors va parpellejar tot reaccionant, les seves galtes va enrojolar-se i els seus ulls van brillar amb timidesa. Va oferir-li la capsa, ell va analitzar-la.

—El meu regal del White Day.

—De què va tot això? Al White Day sou les noies les que rebeu regals.

No obstant en Heiji va agafar la capsa allargada i la va obrir. Dues roses vermelles i vesc.

—És per les flors de San Valentí.

—Les del teu admirador secret?

—Vas ser tu —va dir amb una seguretat tan aclaparadora que en Heiji va fer una passa enrere intimidat.

—No siguis ridícula! Tens alguna prova d'això?

Na Kazuha va inspirar fons i va mirar-se'l amb determinació.

—Ja ho crec, en tinc moltes de proves.

Anava de debò? Si en tenia proves estava ben fotut, no podria fer-se el desentès i escapar-se. Va reunir tot el valor per a fer allò en San Valentí però ara no estava mentalitzat.

—Ensenya'm les proves, idiota.

Idiota, sí, justament això és el que era ell, en comptes de cercar la manera de canviar de tema li demanava les proves.

—El primer missatge, el significat de les begònies de color taronja.

—De veritat creus que em dedicaria a enviar-te floretes com si tingués cinc anys?

Na Kazuha va dibuixar un somrís que va glaçar-li la sang. No tenia escapatòria, ara ho veia clarament.

—"Amistat forta que perdura en el temps" —va fer, va recolzar la mà esquerra al seu maluc i va apuntar-li amb el dit índex de l'altra mà—. Tu ets l'amic més antic que tinc, som amics des de... quan? Ens vam conèixer quan teníem uns mesos i des de aleshores ho som, no?

—Això no és cap prova de res —va grunyir movent la mà—. A més en Kobayakawa, en Katô, en Nakata i en Tamura et coneixen des del jardí d'infància i podrien haver-te enviat aquest missatge.

—Això és veritat —va admetre—. Però la manera en que van deixar les capses amb les notes a dins del meu departament de les sabates és sospitós.

»No van molestar-se en amagar-se, a més cap d'ells no va acostar-se al meu. Per una altra banda hi ha el fet que també apareguessin flors i missatges a casa meva. El meu pare és policia i cap d'ells s'hagués atrevit a fer-ho —va argumentar de manera convincent—, primer perquè té fama de ser molt estricte i segon perquè colar-se sense ser vist implica un bon coneixement dels costums de casa meva.

—Van poder deixar-ho durant els descansos fingint anar al bany. I a casa teva, qüestió de sort.

—També hi ha el teu comportament estrany el dia que vaig demanar-te que m'acompanyessis a mirar el sabater. —Na Kazuha va assentir—. Vas enfonsar les mans a les butxaques i això només ho fas quan estàs nerviós. A més sabies quin tipus de flor eren.

—A ma mare li encanten aquestes coses, ja ho saps, per això ho sabia.

—Ella va donar-me el llibre amb el seu significat.

En Heiji va assentir com si amb allò pogués demostrar que no havia estat ell.

—Digues-me Heiji —va xiuxiuejar amb un to de veu que augurava perill—. Hi ha alguna manera d'arribar a la meva finestra?

—Quina classe de pregunta és aquesta, idiota? Com si no sabessis que es pot pujar fent servir el tauló fluix de la pa... —va emmudir en adonar-se'n que li estava parant una emboscada força sofisticada—. A què treu cap aquesta pregunta estúpida? Serà que no ens hem escapat un munt de vegades per la teva finestra i tornat sense que els nostres pares se'n adonessin.

—Aha! —va fer somrient—. I digues-me, Heiji, quanta gent creus que ho sap?

—És casa teva, tu sabràs a qui li ensenyes com colar-se a la teva habitació.

—A ningú, només ho sabem tu i jo.

«Serà el nostre secret» la veueta de na Kazuha quan era una nena va pronunciar aquella frase entre els seus polsosos records de la infància. Començant a sentir-se arraconat en Heiji va creuar els braços al pit amb una ganyota infantil d'enuig. Sabia que na Kazuha era intel·ligent però s'esperava que hagués pensat en tots aquells detalls per a llençar-li.

—Però deixant això de banda, hi ha una altra prova i aquesta és irrefutable: xocolata negra.

»Tu mateix ho has dit a classe aquest matí, oi? —va fer—, has dit que a mi només m'agrada la xocolata negra.

—I què? Això només demostra que ets tan pesada que he acabat aprenent-m'ho.

—Els bombons que venien amb les flors i les notes eren de xocolata negra. Tots ells. Fa anys que els vaig dir a en Tamura, en Katô, en Kobayakawa i en Nakata que no m'agrada la xocolata blanca i des de aleshores sempre me'ls regalen de xocolata amb llet —va argumentar traient a la llum la prova més determinant de totes—. Perquè sóc una noia, no? Se suposa que m'han d'agradar les coses dolces amb sabor suau. Així que tant sols va poder ser cosa teva Hattori Heiji.

Na Kazuha va apuntar-lo de la mateixa manera que cert detectiu adolescent assenyalava als culpables. Va tancar els ulls i va fer un somrís resignat.

—Així que la xocolata...

—La xocolata i que fossis al parc.

—Ja ho veig, no li vas preguntar a la meva mare. Hauria d'haver-me'n adonat.

En Heiji va mirar el ram. Sabia quin missatge li donava i volia fer-ho, per això havia muntat tota aquella ximpleria dels missatges amb flors. Li havia explicat coses amb aquelles flors que mai abans havia verbalitzat, amb algun embut però havia despullat els seus sentiments. Els seus missatges havien estat subtils, en canvi el de na Kazuha era directe i clar.

Va acostar-se a ella i va agafar-la per les espatlles amb suavitat. L'escalfor de les seves mans travessava la tela de la samarreta de l'uniforme. Les galtes de na Kazuha van tenyir-se de vermell encès, va empassar saliva nerviosa quan la mà d'ell va pujar fins a la seva galta i tot i que no l'havia tocat va sentir l'escalfor de la seva proximitat.

Estava en blanc. Estava nerviosa. I si es desmaiava? Quedaria com una idiota. Va batallar contra els músculs de la seva cara que volien dibuixar una expressió de terror i llavors la mà d'en Heiji va moure's i va pessigar-li el nas.

—Idiota. No penso fer-li cas a una planta.

Però tot i així va fer-li un suau petó a la galta.

**Fi**

**Notes de l'autora:**

_Hola! He anat fatal de temps, tant que creia que no aconseguiria acabar-ho a temps, encara sort que al final vaig poder seure un parell d'horetes per a organitzar les idees i transcriure-les, tot i que he acabat penjant-ho un dia tard com l'anterior.  
En fi aquest final tampoc ha estat massa romàntic, en Heiji no s'ha deixat fer. Espero que us hagi agradat._


End file.
